


Crows Can Cuddle Too

by whatacasstastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, idk it was cute, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacasstastrophe/pseuds/whatacasstastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Hinata for everyone's enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crows Can Cuddle Too

Kageyama suppresses a smile as Hinata’s whale-like yawn rises above the steady murmur of local news. Hinata crawls onto the couch where Kageyama currently sits, legs crossed. His relaxed expression reminds Kageyama of a particularly small kitten. But all thought ceases as Hinata climbs into Kageyama’s lap and curls up like he belongs there. Kageyama is left in a state of mild confusion. Gently, he pokes at Hinata’s stomach in silent questioning, but it’s no use; he’s already fallen asleep. Kageyama sighs with dutiful resignation. He nods, serious as he whispers, “I have been chosen.” In the kitchen, Kageyama’s mother stifles a laugh.


End file.
